Memori
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Apa kamu mendengarkanku? Sekarang tuanku berbeda denganmu. Dia baik, manis, pintar, dan cantik. Aku sangat mencintainya. Apakah ini yang kamu mau selama ini? Apakah aku mengabulkan permintaanmu? Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini, biarkan aku bersamanya. Aku ingin permohonannya terkabulkan. Aku mau mencintainya dan menjaganya kapanpun dan dimanapun.
1. Chapter 1

Suara ketikan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamarku yang bisa dibilang kecil ini. Baris demi baris kata aku ketikkan di laptopku yang berwarna biru muda, sama seperti warna langit. Kedua bola mataku terlihat berkilat karena pantulan cahaya dari laptopku sangatlah terang. Aku menarik napas panjang dan sedetik kemudian air mataku terjatuh karena kelopak mata bawahku sudah tidak sanggup untuk menampungnya lagi.

"Kkh."

Aku berhenti mengetik dan memundurkan kursiku yang kira-kira umurnya sudah sekitar empat tahun menjadi milikku ini. Aku mengeluh di dalam hatiku setelah membaca ulang kata-kata yang sudah aku ketik. Kenapa aku harus mengetik kata-kata yang bisa mengingatkanku kepada hal itu? Aku langsung menekan tombol _delete _dan menghapus semua kata-kata yang sudah aku tulis.

Mataku menatap kosong _microsoft word _yang tertampang di layar bersih laptopku. Jari telunjukku berada di atas tombol _delete _tanpa melepasnya. Aku tidak peduli apabila tombol itu akan rusak jika terus-menerus aku tekan, aku hanya ingin semua paragraf yang ada di _microsoft _itu menghilang. Aku tidak peduli apapun asalkan _diary_ yang baru saja aku tulis itu menghilang.

Kriet.

Aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar kecilku. Lily-_nee_ menatapku dengan khawatir. Apa aku membuatnya khawatir lagi seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan?

"Rin, apa kamu menangis lagi? Sekarang apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Lily-_nee_ melangkah mendekatiku dan memegang kedua bahu milikku.

"_Daijoubu dayo, _Lily-_nee_." Aku mengangkat ujung bibirku dan tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Lily-_nee_ agar Lily-_nee_ tidak mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Aku melihat Lily-_nee_ tersenyum kecil dan menghapus air mataku lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di kamarku.

Aku menghela napasku perlahan dan menutup laptopku setelah meng-_shut down_laptop lamaku itu. Melirik jam yang terpajang di dindingku, aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku dan mengambil jaket biruku. Setelah keluar dari kamarku dan keluar dari rumahku, aku langsung berlari menuju bukit yang berada di dekat rumahku.

"Indahnya!" Aku berdecak kagum melihat taburan bintang-bintang yang terlihat seperti melindungiku dari langit. Jam sembilan malam memang jam yang tepat untuk melihat bintang-bintang dari bukit. Ini sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hariku mulai dari kemarin.

"Indah, bukan?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang diikat menjadi ikatan kecil. Tapi setelah aku mengedip, sosok laki- laki itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sosok kucing kecil berbulu coklat tebal yang baru saja aku pelihara minggu lalu. Aku tertawa kecil dan memeluk kucing itu dengan lembut. "Jadi ingat kejadian itu, ya?"

**Memori**

**By:**** Lixryth Rizumu **

**Disclaimer:**** Yamaha Corp**

**Pairing: Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Word: 3040 (story only)**

**Warning: Typo, All Rin POV, Alur cerita diambil dari anime CLANNAD ~after story~/ CLANNAD season 2 di episode 5 dan juga 6.**

**4 tahun sebelumnya.**

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali saat sinar matahari berkeliling mengunjungi mataku. Silau, tentunya. Aku menguap pelan dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahku yang bisa dibilang sekolah terfaforit. Setelah selesai membersihkan badanku dan mengenakan baju seragamku, aku menyisir rambut pirang pendekku dan menjepit poniku dengan empat buah jepit berwarna putih yang seingatku Lily-_nee _membelikannya pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke 10. Iris biru terangku melihat sejenak pita putih yang biasanya selalu aku kenakan di atas kepalaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bergumam, "Tidak, Kagamine Rin, sekarang dirimu sudah kelas dua SMA."

Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk menuju ke meja makan dan mengambil jatah rotiku yang sudah diberi selai stroberi dan melahapnya seraya mengenakan sepatu sekolahku. "Lily-_nee_, _ittekimasu_!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan melihat kedua kakiku yang dengan kerasnya menghentakkannya kepada trotoar yang aku langkahi. Aku berdecak kecil ketika aku sadar bahwa kaus kakiku panjang sebelah. Aku menghentikan langkahku, membungkuk dan menaikkan kaus kaki sebelah kananku.

"Kagamine-_san_?"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat laki-laki dengan tubuh ideal dan rambut berwarna biru gelap yang baru saja memanggilku. Kulihat laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau pipiku memanas saat ini. Kuakui, aku memang menyukai Shion Kaito-_san _yang terkenal sangat baik di sekolahku.

"Shion-_san_? Kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama-sama?" tawarku.

"Boleh saja." Aku tersenyum senang dan melangkah beriringan dengan Shion-_san_.

Hening. Itu yang aku rasakan ketika berjalan dengan Shion-_san._ Tapi aku menyukai kedamaian ini daripada keributan. Aku merutuk di dalam hatiku ketika melihat sekolah sudah ada di depan mataku. Karena kalau sudah sampai, berarti aku tidak akan bersama Shion-_san _ lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan Kagamine-_san_!" Shion-_san_ melambaikan tangannya pelan kepadaku dan melangkah duluan di depanku. Semenit kemudian, banyak laki-laki yang mengerumuninya. Ya, Shion-_san_ memang disukai oleh teman-temannya karena kebaikannya.

"Ya!" Aku membalas lambaian tangan Shion-_san_ dengan senang.

"Riiin!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan membalikkan badanku. Dua orang perempuan yang memiliki rambut hijau terang pendek dan juga rambut merah yang diikat dua datang menghampiriku. Gumi dan Teto, sahabat sehidup dan sematiku. Hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui rahasiaku bahwa aku mengagumi seorang Shion Kaito.

"Gumi, Teto, pagi!" Aku melambaikan tanganku dan menunggu Gumi dan Teto yang berusaha menyusulku yang berada di depannya.

Setelah berhasil menyusulku, Gumi memelukku dengan erat dan terlihat... menyengir? "Apa aku salah melihat atau kamu memang berjalan bersama Kaito-_kun_?" Teto terlihat tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang mulai memerah. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat bahwa aku memang berjalan bersama Shion-_san._ "Sudah aku duga! Ternyata kamu mulai berani melakukan pendekatan ya! Berjuanglah, Rin!"

Aku tersenyum senang setelah Gumi melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Aku mengacungkan jempolku dengan mantap. Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!

**Pulang sekolah.**

Aku sedikit demi sedikit mengintip dari depan gerbang. Aku melihat Shion-_san _berjalan menuju gerbang. Setelah menarik napas dengan panjang, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan menatap pemuda idamanku itu. "Ah, Shion-_san_! Apa kamu juga baru mau pulang?"

Shion-_san_ terlihat kaget karena aku tiba-tiba keluar dari depan gerbang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyum tertampang di wajah tampan Shion-_san_. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan keras. "Ah, Kagamine-_san_. Ya, aku baru saja mau pulang." Kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir tipis itu langsung tertangkap dengan jelas oleh gendang telingaku. Satu komentar, suaranya sangatlah indah.

"W―wah, kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ber―"

"Siapa anak dibelakangmu?" Aku sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Shion-_san _memotong kata-kataku. Karena bingung dengan ucapannya, aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat anak yang kira-kira seumuranku dengan rambut pirang yang diikat kecil. Satu pertanyaan, siapa anak itu? "Seragamnya berbeda dengan seragam kita. Apa mungkin dia pacarmu? Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Sampai nanti."

Shion-_san_ terlihat berjalan menjauhiku. "E―eh? Tu―tunggu dulu!" Aaah! Shion-_san_ salah sangka! Bagaimana ini!

"Um, Kagamine Rin-_san_, 'kan?" Suara laki-laki berambut sama denganku itu membuyarkan kekesalan di dalam hatiku.

"Haah?" Aku membalikkan badan kurusku dan menatap tajam laki-laki itu. "Siapa kamu?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

Senyuman lebar tertampang di bibir tipis lelaki itu. "Katsuki Len. Apakah aku terlihat familiar di matamu?" Katsuki Len? Siapa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya.

.

"O―oi! _Matte! Matte yo, _Rin-_san_!"

Aku menutup kuping kiriku dengan tangan kiriku untuk menghilangkan suara laki-laki bernama Len itu dari telingaku. Aah! Dia mengacaukan semuanya! Aku harus pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya! Kalau dia merasa tidak aku pedulikan, pasti dia akan pergi dan tidak mengacaukan hariku untuk kedua kalinya! Ya, kau pintar Kagamine Rin!

"Rin-_san! Matte kudasai_!"

Aku membalikkan badanku setelah kesepuluh kalinya anak itu memanggil namaku! Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang mengetahui namaku secara tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan rencana spektakuler yang tadinya akan aku lakukan. "Apa?"

Len terlihat mengatur napasnya yang terdengar membara karena mengejarku yang baru saja berjalan dengan kecepatan turbo... mungkin? "_Matte_!"

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan meninju dagu laki-laki dengan tampang seperti penguntit itu sampai terdengar erangan kecil dari bibirnya. "Mana mungkin aku menunggu orang yang sudah mengacaukan rencanaku!"

Len terlihat mengelus dagunya dan berdiri tegak di depanku agar aku tidak bisa melangkah menjauh dari anak pendek ini. "Katakan dulu permohonanmu!"

"Permohonanku?"

Len mengangguk dengan mantap. "Itulah tujuanku datang kemari. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun darimu sebagai rasa terima kasih atas yang sudah pernah kamu lakukan padaku dulu! Kalau aku belum mengabulkan permintaanmu, aku tidak akan pulang."

Aku menatap kesal anak yang tidak berhenti mengikutiku ini dan menekan keningnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjukku. "Kalau begitu, permintaanku adalah agar kamu menghilang dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

"Eh?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan mendengus, "Kenapa? Tidak bisa?"

Len menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Itu memang permintaan, tapi aku tidak menyukai permintaan itu, bisakah kamu mengubah permintaanmu itu dengan permintaan yang lain? Padahal kamu senang padaku sewaktu dulu. Kenapa sekarang kamu ingin aku pergi? " Aku menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mendengarnya.

.

Aku mendudukkan badanku di kursi yang ada di dekat taman. Len mengikuti di belakangku dan ikut duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengoyang-goyangkan kakiku dan menatap lurus kepada sungai yang ada di depanku.

Len membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara. "Waktu itu aku masih menduduki sekolah dasar. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu kamu ingin menjenguk ibumu dan menemukanku di halaman rumah sakit. Kamu selalu menyemangatiku. Apa kamu ingat? Aku duduk di kursi roda dengan kucing yang tertidur di pahaku."

Aku menjentikan jariku. "Ah, aku ingat!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang spesial deh! Bukankah kita hanya berbincang-bincang saja?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Seingatku sih, kita memang hanya berincang-bincang saja, tidak melakukan hal yang lain. Memangnya apa ya, yang membuat Len sangat ingin berterima kasih kepadaku?

"Itu tidak benar!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatap Len dengan penasaran. "Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Len menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Aaa, _wasureta_." Aku menepuk keningku setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan apapun yang akan kamu minta."

Aku tertawa kecil di dalam hatiku. Kalau dia tidak ingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadanya, kenapa dia sangat ngotot untuk mengabulkan apapun permintaan dariku, ya? Aku menatapnya lurus. "Kalau begitu, belikan aku es krim, dengan begitu kamu bisa kembali ke rumahmu dengan tenang."

Len mengembungkan pipinya untuk kedua kalinya. "Dengar ya, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun, karena aku mempunyai semacam kekuatan yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Jadi, jangan menyia-nyiakannya dengan permintaan yang sederhana. Aku diberi tahu oleh seseorang mengenai kekuatanku ini."

"Memangnya siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanyaku semakin penasaran. Dia jadi terdengar seperti lampu ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan saja.

Len kembali berpikir dan tersenyum kecil. "_Etto, wasureta_."

Gah! Anak ini benar-benar aneh. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan hal ajaib seperti itu. Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membalas budi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!" Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan melambaikan tangan kananku.

"_Matte_!"

Aku menghela napas dengan keras, semoga anak itu tidak akan datang menggangguku lagi! Tapi, aku punya firasat buruk nih.

.

**Esoknya.**

"Ah, _ohayou_!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengepalkan tangan kananku. Aku meniup pelan tangan kananku yang aku kepalkan dan memukulkannya kepada kepala berambut pirang yang diikat kecil. "Jangan menguntitku, BODOH!" Anak yang dikenal bernama Len itu mengeluh kesakitan sementara aku menepuk-nepukkan tanganku.

"Rin, siapa anak itu?" tanya Teto dan mengintip Len dari belakang punggungku. Aku dapat merasakan napas Teto di leherku.

"Uah! Jangan-jangan kamu sudah berpaling dari Kaito-_kun_, Rin? Kalau begitu sepertinya kita berdua mengganggu. Jadi tenang saja, aku dan Teto akan segera menghilang dari sini! _Bye_!" Gumi dengan segera menyeret Teto dan menghilang dari hadapanku dan Len.

"Kenapa kamu harus datang menggangguku, sih! Gara-gara kamu, Teto dan juga Gumi salah paham, tahu!" Aku menginjak punggung kaki kanan Len dengan menggunakan tumit kananku. Aku dapat mengetahuinya, pasti injakan dariku itu sangatlah sakit.

"Ah, aku tahu! Rin-_san_ menyukai Kaito-_san_, ya?" tanya Len dengan muka polos dan menyebalkan miliknya itu. Kenapa anak ini menyebalkan sekali, sih? "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau permintaan Rin-_san _adalah kalian menikah di masa depan nanti?"

Ya ampun, anak ini idiot atau apa, sih? "Tidak bisa."

Len terlihat terkejut dan juga bingung atas ucapanku. "Eh? _Nande_?" tanyanya masih dengan tampang polosnya yang menyebalkan itu. Walau sebenarnya sih, menurutku wajahnya itu sangatlah manis. Tapi, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu! Aku tidak menyukai pemuda yang lebih pendek lima belas senti daripadaku ini! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!

Aku mendengus pelan dan memalingkan mukaku dari tatapan bodoh dari anak aneh ini. "Kamu tidak boleh mengatur perasaan cinta orang lain. Kalau kamu mengaturnya, sama saja dengan dia tidak mencintaiku sama sekali. Maka dari itu, kamu tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sebenarnya sih, aku menginginkan permintaan itu untuk terkabul. Tapi yah, seperti yang sudah aku katakan, kalau dia mengabulkan permintaanku yang tadi itu, sama saja dengan Shion-_san_ tidak mencintaiku dengan setulus hatinya, tapi dengan rasa terpaksa dan mencintaiku tanpa perasaan. Bukankah itu sakit kalau benar-benar terjadi pada kita?

Aah! Kalau memikirkan jika suatu saat hal itu atau aku akan ditolak terjadi, pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Seperti tertusuk ribuan duri. Lebay sih, tapi biasanya rasanya memang seperti itu. Aku sering melihatnya dalam drama, tapi kenapa harus air mata yang keluar jika hal itu terjadi? Ah, aku menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Lupakan sajalah!

.

**Pulang sekolah.**

"Rin-_san_! _okaeri_!" Aku membalikkan badanku dan menggeram ketika yang ada di depan mataku adalah alien dari luar angkasa dengan kedua antenanya yang selama ini selalu mengganggu hariku yang harusnya mewah menjadi suram. Yah, kalian tahu bukan siapa alien tersebut? Tentu saja bocah pendek bernama Katsuki Len itu!

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat dan memukul puncak kepala anak kecil itu untuk entah keberapa kalinya dengan sangat keras, tentunya! "Jangan menungguku di depan gerbang setiap saat, BODOH!" Aku meniup pelan tulang jari-jariku yang terlihat―di imajinasiku―mengeluarkan asap abu-abu.

"Rin, kelihatannya kamu merasa sangat terganggu dengan pria kecil ini, ya?" Teto menepuk pundakku dan melihat Len dengan perasaan simpatik.

"Len-_kun_, 'kan?" Gumi mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik Len hingga terlihat acak-acakan dan mencubit kedua pipi Len. Mereka terlihat seperti kakak beradik saja.

Teto mengikuti Gumi untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang Len yang kini terlihat berantakan saat ini. "Len-_kun_, dengar ya, Rin sudah memiliki pujaan hatinya. Kalau Kaito-_kun_ melihat ini, bisa ga―"

"Apa ada yang memanggilku?"

Aku membalikkkan badanku dan melihat Shion-_san_ berdiri tegap di depanku sambil menjinjing tas coklat miliknya. Gawat! Bisa-bisa Shion-_san_ salah paham!

Shion-_san_ terkejut melihat Len yang ada dibelakangku dan sedetik kemudian, senyuman yang selalu aku kagumi miliknya itu berkembang di bibir tipisnya yang selalu mengucapkan hal yang baik. "Ah, dia 'kan pacar Kagamine-_san_! Kenalkan padaku, ya?"

Gah! Dia sudah salah paham! Bagaimana ini? "D―dia bukan pacarku! Dia... err, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" dan siang itu terasa sangat panjang karena aku mengoceh untuk mencari alasan terus-terusan.

**1 jam kemudian.**

Aku meregangkan tanganku ke udara dan menghela napas pelan. "Shion-_san_ percaya engga ya, kalau aku ini memang bukan pacarmu?" Langit sore pun menggantikan langit biru yang bertaburan dengan awan putih. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku dengan pelan.

"Tenang saja, Shion-_san_ pasti akan percaya dan menyukaimu! Aku yakin itu!" Aku menoleh dan melihat kedua mata biru milik Len yang terlihat sangat bercahaya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya yang kelihatan seperti anak sekolah dasar itu.

Awalnya aku mengira dia menyukaiku. Bukannya ge-er, hanya saja dia terlalu memaksa dan ingin sekali membalas perbuatanku dulu. Dan juga, hampir setiap waktunya dia habiskan bersamaku. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika aku mengira seperti itu, bukan?

.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat langit dari jendela kelasku. Suram. Tentu saja, hujan selalu membuat langit terlihat sangat suram. Ya, hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan hal yang aneh adalah: entah mengapa aku ingin sekali melihat gerbang―singgasana Len―di luar. Aku hanya ingin berlari keluar dengan memakai payung di atas kepalaku dan melihat keluar gerbang.

Kalau mengingat-ingat tentang gerbang luar, menurutku sepertinya hari ini Len tidak akan mampir ke sini, deh. Soalnya hari ini hujan. Memangnya ada ya, orang yang memaksakan pergi menemui seseorang hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan orang lain tersebut? Mungkin ada, kalau orang itu sudah gila.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tangan kecil menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Teto. Ketika aku edarkan pandanganku ke ruang kelasku, ternyata kelasku sudah kosong melompong. Apa aku melamun sepanjang jam pelajaran terakhir? Aku menatap Teto lagi sebelum akhirnya Teto menyampaikan padaku bahwa dia akan pulang tanpaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas lalu berjalan di koridor sekolahku. Aku baru sadar, ternyata sekolahku besar juga, ya?

Aku membuka payung berwarna merahku dan memakainya untuk melidungi kepalaku. Aku berjalan dengan sesekali memainkan air yang menggenang di tanah. Saat aku melihat ke depan gerbang, aku menghela napas melihat Len yang berdiri di depan gerbang tanpa melindungi dirinya menggunakan payung maupun jas hujan.

Aku membagi payungku kepada Len yang sepertinya sedang melamun. "Kamu mau sakit, ya?"

Len menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangku dengan bingung. Anak ini benar-benar bodoh! Sudah tau hujan, kenapa masih menungguku dengan basah kuyup begini? Apa dia tidak takut dimarahi orang tuanya, ya?

Aku menarik pergelangan tangan Len dengan keras agar anak bodoh ini mengikutiku. "Ikut aku." perintahku. Len hanya diam tanpa mengeluh kesakitan karena genggamanku. Aku membawanya masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahku dan mencari kelas yang kosong. Setelah mendapatkan kelas yang kosong, aku mendudukkan Len di kursi dan aku mengeringkan rambut pirang anak aneh ini menggunakan handuk kecil yang aku bawa untuk pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Dan untung saja guru olahragaku tidak hadir dan kita hanya berlari, jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan handuk untuk mengelap keringatku. Dan karena keberuntungan itulah aku tidak perlu mencarikan Len handuk yang bersih.

"Uah!" keluh Len karena aku mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sangat kasar.

Aku berkacak pinggang dan mencubit kedua pipinya. "Kenapa kamu tidak membawa payung?"

Len mengembungkan pipinya yang baru saja aku cubit dengan keras sehingga ada bekas memar merah di pipinya yang sekarang menggembung itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau hujan akan turun. Padahal kemarin cuacanya cerah terus-menerus."

Aku menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak menghentikan hujannya saja? Kamu bisa melakukannya, bukan?" tanyaku.

Len menolehkan kepalanya dan melihatku lurus. "Tidak bisa! Aku hanya bisa melakukannya sekali dan permohonan itu hanya untuk Rin-_san_ saja." Len memajukan bibir mungilnya dan menatapku dengan wajah konyolnya itu.

Aku menghela napas dan melemparkan Len jaket biru dan celana yang sepasang pemberian dari sekolah yang kebetulan aku bawa hari ini. "Nih, pakai. Aku ada urusan dulu sebentar. Kalau kamu mau menugguku, tunggulah di gerbang, oke?" Aku melihat Len mengangguk dan akupun keluar dari ruangan kelas itu. Uh, firasatku kok memburuk, ya?

.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju gerbang. Dasar Rin bodoh! Bagaimana kamu bisa keasyikan dengan urusan OSIS-mu dan lupa kalau Len sedang menunggumu di depan gerbang? Memang sih, hujannya sudah reda, tapi 'kan, kasihan juga kalau dia menunggu dengan lama seperti itu?

Aku berlari di lapangan sekolahku dan akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang. Sambil mengatur napasku yang terdengar bergemuruh, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan melihat Len yang sedang memeluk tas plastik berisikan bajunya yang basah. "_Gomen_, Len. Aku tadi terlalu keasyikan sampai-sampai aku lupa denganmu." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat wajah Len yang terlihat... pucat? Apa yang terjadi padanya? "Len? Ada apa? Apa kamu benar-benar sakit karena kehujanan?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Len menatapku seakan dia baru sadar bahwa aku ada di sampingnya sekarang ini. Kedua bola mata Len yang biasanya terlihat bercahaya kini terlihat sangatlah gelap dan murung. Len menggeleng dengan pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Kalau bukan karena dia sakit, lalu karena apa?

**T****o Be Continued.**

Semua ide cerita ini aku ambil dari CLANNAD ~after story~ episode 5 dan 6 karena kisah cinta Sagara Misae dan Katsuki Shima itu romantis dan bikin aku terharu bengeeet! Dan aku ini membuat fic dengan kisah yang sama dengan mereka dengan tokoh vocaloid. Dan juga ada tambahan yang aku buat sendiri. Soalnya agak susah kalau buat dari versi Rin POV, tapi aku pingin nyobain aja biar engga sepenuhnya nyontek dari animenya. Hehe. Dan juga, disini nama Len aku samakan dengan Katsuki Shima.

Dan bagi yang sudah menonton anime-nya, pasti sudah tau kelanjutannya, ya? Jadi, kayaknya untuk fic ini bakal sepi dengan review, deh. Ahaha.

Ini fic keduaku di fandom ini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengkritik dan me-review, ya! See you in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Len POV.**

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu hitam yang setiap hari aku gunakan untuk memijaki berbagai trotoar. Aku menyentuh rambut pirangku dengan perlahan. Aku mempelintir rambut-rambut yang aku pegang hingga hanya tinggal satu helai rambut yang tersisa di ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kananku. Ah, rambutku sudah mulai mengering!

Aku memeluk tas plastik yang berisikan baju-bajuku yang basah. Aku tersenyum senang seraya mencium lengan jaket biru yang sedang aku gunakan saat ini. Wangi sekali. Badanku yang bisa dibilang kecil ini aku senderkan ke pagar gerbang Hikari _gakuen_. Aku melihat langit yang kini sudah berwarna oranye sepenuhnya.

"Ah, pacarnya Kagamine-_san_, bukan?"

Aku menengokkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru tua yang sedang menjinjing tas coklatnya. Aku mengulangi kata-kata Kaito-_san_ di memoriku. Ah, sepertinya dia salah paham lagi. Sebaiknya aku memberi tahunya bahwa dia sudah salah paham.

"_Ano_, aku bukan pacar Rin-_san_." jelasku pada Kaito-_san_. Semoga dia tidak salah paham lagi. Kalau dia salah paham terus-menerus, bisa-bisa Rin-_san_ menyalahkan aku lagi.

"Eh? Kamu bukan pacarnya?"

Aku mengangguk kecil dan memeluk tas plastikku dengan lebih erat. "Lagi pula, Rin-_san_ sudah menyukai orang lain, dan orang itu bukanlah aku."

Kaito-_san_ terlihat menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan menatapku lurus. "Bisakah kamu membantuku?"

"Eh?" Aku merenggangkan pelukanku dan menatap Kaito-_san_ dengan bingung. Apa yang akan Kaito-_san_ minta kepadaku? Padahal dia mengetahui namaku saja tidak.

**Memori**

**By:**Lixryth Rizumu

**-**Kabulkanlah Permohonanku-

**Disclaimer:**Yamaha Corp

**Pairing: **Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship.

**Word: **5000 (story only)

**Warning: **Typo, Alur cerita diambil dari anime CLANNAD ~after story~/ CLANNAD season 2 di episode 5 dan juga 6. Translate ada di tulisan di akhir cerita.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku di gerbang sekolah besar itu. Samar-samar kembali, aku mendengar suara derap langkah dan aku mendengar sebuah suara. "_Gomen_, Len. Aku tadi terlalu keasyikan sampai-sampai aku lupa denganmu." Aku menghiraukan suara yang terdengar samar-samar di gendang telingaku.

Dan aku merasa seperti diperhatikan. Bukankah aku sedang sendirian? "Len? Ada apa? Apa kamu benar-benar sakit karena kehujanan?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Rin-_san_ yang sedang menatapku dengan bingung. Aku menggeleng untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Rin-_san_. Rin-_san_ terlihat sangat bingung dengan kelakuanku saat ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan merutuk di dalam hati. Aku tidak bisa melakukan permohonan dari Kaito-_san_.

**Flashback.**

Kaito-_san _menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangnya yang sepertinya tegang. "Begini, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau Kagamine-_san_ menyukaiku. Maka dari itu, bisakah kamu katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memiliki pacar?" Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku kaku saat aku menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau panjang yang diikat dua di samping Kaito-_san_.

"Kaito-_kun_ terlalu baik kepada siapa saja, ya. Bahkan kamu tidak mau menyakiti orang lain," ucap gadis berambut hijau itu. Aku menggeram di dalam hatiku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang begitu." Aku melihat Kaito-_san_ mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu dan gadis itu pun mengeluh kesal. "Maka dari itu, bisakah kamu menyakitinya untukku?" Aku terdiam dengan sangat lama sehingga kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Apanya yang baik? Meskipun aku yang mengatakannya kepada Rin-_san_, yang sudah menyakitinya tetap saja Kaito-_san_!

**End of flashback.**

Aku menatapi jembatan penyebrangan yang sedang aku pijaki saat ini dengan lemas. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Rin-_san_. Itu semua terlalu susah, Kaito-_san_.

"Hei, Len! Ayolah katakan pada kakakmu ini apa yang sudah terjadi!" Aku berdiri dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Rin-_san_. "Atau jangan-jangan, kamu sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan pesan Kaito-_san_? Mengapa aku tidak ingin menyakiti Rin-_san_? Mengapa aku takut kalau Rin-_san_ akan marah kepadaku dan pergi meninggalkanku?

Aku membuka bibirku dengan perlahan dan meneguk ludahku sekali. "Mungkin aku memang sedang jatuh cinta," jawabku. Aku tidak yakin, hanya saja firasatku mengatakan kalau aku sudah menyukai Rin-_san._

Rin-_san_ terlihat salah tingkah mendengar jawabanku. "E―eh? Padahal aku hanya menebaknya saja. Jadi, itu benar?" tanya Rin-_san_ lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Lalu mengapa kamu terlihat murung begitu?"

Aku meneguk ludahku untuk sekian kalinya dan menatap lurus kakiku yang diselimuti oleh sepatu hitamku. "Itu karena aku mempunyai berita buruk untuk gadis itu." Aku menarik napas berat dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. "Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah memiliki lelaki yang disukainya, dan ternyata lelaki yang disukainya itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku disuruh oleh lelaki itu untuk menyampaikannya kepada gadis itu." Aku sudah merasakan pandanganku kabur karena ada air mata yang menghalangi. Kenapa aku ingin menangis?

"Ah, ceritanya seperti drama sekali. Tapi bukankah berarti dia sedang kosong?" Eh? Aku tersentak dan menatap dengan kosong jembatan penyebrangan yang sangat luas dan sepi ini. "Bukankah dengan begini dia sedang patah hati? Tembak saja dia, Len!" Berhenti. Kumohon, berhenti. "Ambil saja sisi positifnya dari kejadian itu! Hei, ini 'kan kesempatan untukmu, Len!"

Aku mulai geram dengan kata-kata dari Rin-_san_, secara reflek, aku berteriak kepadanya. "MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!" Aku bisa melihat Rin-_san _terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak kepadanya. "Rin-_san_, kalau kamu menjadi aku, akankah kamu sanggup melakukan itu? Padahal dia sedang patah hati. Dan kamu sangat menyukainya." Ah, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan perlahan, air mataku jatuh dan mengalir di pipiku.

"_Gomen_, teman-temanku banyak yang berpikir seperti itu, sih. Jadi aku pikir kamu juga seper―" Tiba-tiba ucapan Rin-_san_ terpotong. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat wajah Rin-_san_ yang manis. Kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar, badannya terlihat sangat kaku untuk digerakan.

Aku bertanya dalam hati, apa yang dilihatnya? Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mataku ikut melebar. Di seberang sana ada Kaito-_san_ dengan pacarnya yang berambut hijau itu. Aku memalingkan mukaku dari Rin-_san_ karena takut Rin-_san_ akan membenciku.

"Len, apa yang kamu ceritakan tadi adalah..." Aku memeluk tas plastikku dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalamnya. "Aku memang bodoh, untuk mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak mungkin dapat aku miliki." Rin-_san_ tampak terkejut melihat air mataku terus-menerus turun. "Mengapa kamu yang menangis? Seharusnya aku yang menangis saat ini."

Aku menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan air mata ini mengalir. "_Wakaranai_." Aku bisa merasakan kalau Rin-_san_ mulai menjauh dan berlari meninggalkanku yang masih menangis dalam diam. Menyakiti Rin-_san_ memang sangat susah untukku. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya.

.

**Esoknya.**

Aku memainkan satu helai daun yang baru saja terbang dan hinggap di puncak kepalaku. Aku terus-menerus meremas daun yang sudah mulai berwarna kecoklatan. Daun yang aku remas itu pun mulai hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku segera meniup sisa-sisa daun itu dari telapak tanganku dan menepuk tanganku agar daun itu hilang dari tanganku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat langit yang lumayan cerah. Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin juga, ya? Tapi kenapa di cuaca yang menyegarkan ini, Rin-_san_ belum datang ke sekolah juga? Aku mencari sosok Rin-_san_ yang manis diantara segerombolan murid-murid yang datang ke arah sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Akupun baru sadar, bahwa ternyata baju seragam untuk siswi Hikari _gakuen _sangatlah manis. Mereka menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan warna coklat untuk lengannya yang pendek dan juga rok berwarna coklat pendek, lalu tak lupa mereka menggunakan dasi berwarna merah terang berbentuk pita. Sedangkan untuk para siswa, mereka mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi panjang berwarna merah panjang dan juga celana coklat panjang. Sedangkan baju seragam yang selalu aku kenakan setiap hari merupakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap tanpa dasi dengan celana berwarna putih.

"Ah, Len-_kun_!" Aku menoleh kecil dan menatap dua orang sahabat dekat Rin-_san_ dan aku mulai berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua.

"Teto-_san_, Gumi-_san_, _ohayou_," ucapku sambil memperhatikan mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak datang bersama Rin-_san_? Bukankah selama ini mereka selalu berangkat bersama-sama?

"Kalau kamu mencari Rin, dia tidak akan masuk. Tadi dia menelepon Teto dan bilang bahwa di sedang sakit flu," jelas Gumi-_san_ seakan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ah, aku baru ingat, aku telah menyakiti Rin-_san_. Pasti sekarang dia membenciku dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. "_Souka_." Aku menghela napas pelan.

Gumi-_san_ menatapku dengan rasa kasihan. Apa dia membaca pikiranku lagi? "Apa jangan-jangan... Kaito-_kun_ bilang begini?" tanya Gumi-_san_ sambil menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku selalu saja teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Aku bisa mendengar helaan napas dari bibir tipis milik Gumi-_san_. "Sudah kuduga. Rin memang tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya. Kasihan Rin," ucap Gumi-_san_.

Teto-_san_ menepuk pundakku sehinga aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Teto-_san_. "Tapi menurutku, Len-_kun_ lebih pantas mendampingi Rin daripada Kaito-_kun_." Teto-_san_ tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya untukku. Aku rasa dia sedang menyemangatiku agar aku tidak merasa bersalah karena Rin-_san _tidak masuk.

Teto-_san_ menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah terlihat berantakan namun rapih. "Tembaklah Rin untuk kami di taman nanti sore. Aku akan meneleponnya untukmu." Teto-_san_ dan Gumi-_san_ melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan berlari menuju sekolah karena sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan melihat kembali langit yang terlihat cerah. Apakah aku harus melakukan ini?

.

**Pulang sekolah.**

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku setelah menyadari bahwa langit sudah berubah warna. Saat kedua kaki ini sudah sampai di taman, aku menemukan Rin-_san_ duduk di kursi yang ada di taman itu dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang sangat kosong. Aku menatap penampilan Rin-_san _yang masih saja melamun dari atas hingga kebawah. Rin-_san_ mengenakan kaus putih dan ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna kuning terang. Celana jins berwarna biru tua terlihat sangat pas untuk dipakai oleh Rin-_san_. Untuk alas kakinya, Rin-_san_ memakai sepatu sekolahnya tanpa menggunakan kaus kaki. Aku ingin sekali berkata, bahwa di terlihat sangat manis menggunakan baju bebas daripada memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Rin-_san_?"

Rin-_san_ tersentak kaget karena aku telah mengacaukan lamunannya. Rin-_san_ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai yang ada di hadapannya dan langsung melihat ke arahku. "Len?"

"Kamu tahu? Cinta itu seperti bintang-bintang yang selalu indah." Rin-_san_ menatapku dengan tatapan yang bingung. "_Anoo, _Rin-_san,_ gunakanlah ini," ucapku sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru bermotifkan bulan di satu sudut sapu tangan yang terlipat dengan rapih itu.

Rin-_san_ menatap sejenak sapu tangan itu dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat matahari yang sudah akan beristirahat. "Aku tidak sedang menangis, kok."

Aku tetap menyodorkan sapu tanganku sesuai dengan perintah dari Teto-_san _dan Gumi-_san _sebelum aku datang ke taman ini. "Kalau begitu kamu bisa menggunakannya saat kamu tidak menemukan tisu di toilet," ucapku tanpa rasa berdosa. Karena itu adalah perintah dari kedua sahabat dekat Rin-_san._

Rin-_san_ mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul puncak kepalaku. "Apa kamu mengajak ribut denganku, hah?!"

"_Ittai_!" keluhku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang terasa sangat berdenyut sekarang ini. Kekuatan apa sih, yang dimiliki oleh Rin-_san _itu?

Rin-_san _menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan memandangku dengan tatapan marah. "Kamu disuruh oleh Gumi dan juga Teto untuk mengatakan hal konyol itu, bukan?" Aku mengangguk kecil. "Katakanlah apa yang mau kamu katakan, bukan hal yang disuruh oleh orang lain."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa yang kira-kira akan aku katakan kepada Rin-_san_, ya? "_Etto, gomennasai_!" ucapku dengan keras sambil membungkukkan badanku dalam-dalam.

Rin-_san_ terlihat terkejut sambil menatapku dengan perasaan heran. Apa aku sudah mengucapkan hal yang salah lagi, ya? "_Nande ayamaru no_?" tanya Rin-_san _kepadaku.

Aku mengangkat badanku dan menatap Rin-_san_ dan menggaruk-garuk pipi kananku menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kananku. "_Etto_, aku hanya merasa sangat bersalah kepada Rin-_san_." Aku menatap Rin-_san_ dengan berharap Rin-_san_ akan memaafkanku.

Rin-_san_ tertawa kecil dan menepuk dengan pelan kepalaku. "Kamu tidak punya salah apapun kepadaku, kok." Tawa Rin-_san_ terhenti dan wajah Rin-_san _ menjadi wajah kesal. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang kesal karena banyak sekali kesalahanmu kepadaku yang sangat menggangguku."

Wajahku langsung memucat begitu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Rin-_san_. Ah, Rin-_san _memang marah kepadaku. Bisa gawat kalau Rin-_san_ dendam kepadaku dan akan membunuhku. Err, kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku membungkukkan badanku sekali lagi dengan dalam. "_Hontouni gomennasai_!"

Rin-_san_ tersenyum tipis dan tertawa kecil. Ah, aku sangat menyukai suara tawa Rin-_san_ yang lembut itu. Entah mengapa, aku sangat ingin Rin-_san_ tersenyum dan tertawa hanya untukku. Apa itu berarti aku memang menyukai Rin-_san_? Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa begitu. Saat bersama Rin-_san_, aku merasa tenang. "Aku tidak sedang marah karena itu kok."

Aku mengelus dadaku dan menghela napas dengan lega. "_Yokatta_."

Rin-_san_ tertawa kecil sambil melihatku. "Apa sekarang kamu berpikir untuk menembakku karena aku sedang patah hati saat ini?"

Aku mengembungkan kedua pipi yang bisa dibilang putih ini hingga terlihat lebih besar. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, kok," ucapku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada.

Rin-_san_ tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan melihat langit sore. Aku ikut melihat ke langit. Indah sekali! Aku bisa mendengar suara burung-burung yang sedang mengejar kawan-kawannya di langit. "Benar juga, ya. Kamu datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf. Lagi pula, mana mungkin bukan, kamu menyukaiku?"

Aku menggenggam dengan erat ujung baju kemeja biruku. "Itu tidak benar!" Gawat, aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya!

Kedua pipi Rin-_san_ terlihat merona. "S―sudah kuduga, ternyata kamu memang menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Rin-_san_ sambil memegang erat ujung jaket kuningnya.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada baju kemejaku dan mengangguk pelan. "_H―hai_!" Aku mendekatkan diriku kepada Rin-_san_. Rin-_san_ hanya menatapku dan menggeserkan badannya agar aku bisa duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa babibu, aku langsung duduk di sebelah Rin-_san_.

Rin-_san_ menolehkan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan lembut. "Len, kira-kira, apa yang kamu suka dariku?" tanya Rin-_san_ masih dengan pipi yang merona.

Aku menatap langit sambil berpikir. Betul juga, ya? Sebenarnya yang aku sukai dari Rin-_san_ ada banyak. Tapi, kira-kira apa yang lebih aku sukai dari Rin-_san_? Ah, aku tahu! "Mm, aku suka dengan sifat Rin-_san _yang galak dan juga sifat Rin-_san_ yang perhatian," jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hee, begitu, ya?"

.

**Esoknya.**

Aku mengintip Rin-_san_, Gumi-_san_, dan juga Teto-_san _yang terlihat sedang berbincang di lapangan sekolah. Dari depan gerbang, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Begini-begini, pendengaranku sangat tajam, loh! "Rin, apakah kamu ada waktu hari ini? Baru-baru ini aku melihat toko baju yang bagus. Ikut, ya?" ajak Gumi-_san_ kepada Rin-_san_. Sementara Teto-_san_ hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui ucapan Gumi-_san_.

Rin-_san_ mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya seraya menggeleng. Eh, dia akan menolaknya? "_Warui_, aku tidak bisa. Karena, kamu tahu, bukan?" ucap Rin-_san_ sambil menunjukku. "Kasihan kalau dia aku tinggalkan padahal dia sudah menunggu sedari tadi. _Jaa_!" Gumi-_san _dan Teto-_san_ tersenyum melihat Rin-_san _yang sepertinya sudah mulai menerima keberadaanku. Aku menyembunyikan diriku saat Rin-_san_ berjalan menghampiriku.

Saat Rin-_san_ sudah berada di sampingku dan menyapaku, aku langsung menanyakan Rin-_san_ mengapa Rin-_san_ menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu. "Rin-_san, _kenapa Rin-_san_ menolak ajakan Gumi -_san _dan Teto-_san_?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Rin-_san _terlihat merona sedikit. Apa yang terjadi, ya? "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut karena belakangan ini aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSIS. Kamu tahu, tidak? Aku ini ketua OSIS perempuan pertama, loh!" ucap Rin-_san_ dengan bangga. Ah, wajahnya sangatlah manis sekarang ini.

"Ketua OSIS, ya? Hebat!" aku menatap Rin-_san_ dengan penuh kekaguman. Rin-_san_ memang sangat hebat!

Rin-_san_ tertawa kecil melihat aku yang terlihat sangat kagum terhadapnya. Tapi aku memang mengaguminya, kok! "Ah iya, Len, berhubung lusa ada festifal kembang api, apa kamu mau datang ke festifal itu bersamaku?" tanya Rin-_san_ dengan pipi yang sangat merona. _Etto_, mengapa ajakan ini terdengar seperti ajakan kencan, ya?

Aku berpikir-pikir dulu sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama aku tidak mendatangi suatu festifal. Kira-kira kapan terakhir kalinya aku datang ke sebuah festifal, ya? Aku lupa. Apa saking lamanya sehingga aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku datang ke sebuah festifal? Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyetujui ajakan Rin-_san_, bukan? "_Hai_!" jawabku sambil mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

**Esoknya.**

"Gumi-_san_, Teto-_san,_ sepertinya penyamaranku ini akan ketahuan!"

Aku menatap Gumi-_san _dan juga Teto-_san _secara bergantian yang sedang berjalan beriringan denganku. "Tenang saja! Kamu terlihat cocok dengan seragam itu!" Aku mengeluh di dalam hatiku. Harusnya, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan hal itu!

**Flashback.**

"Len, hari ini Rin sedang ada rapat, jadi dia menyuruhkan kepada kami untuk menyampaikannya kepadamu kalau dia akan pulang lama," ucap Gumi-_san_ kepadaku. Sedangkan Teto-_san_ hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Gumi-_san_ seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Rapat OSIS, ya? Aku ingin melihat Rin-_san_ saat sedang rapat." Kira-kira seperti apa Rin-_san_ saat sedang rapat, ya? Apakah dia galak seperti biasanya? Atau dia lemah lembut kepada anggota OSIS yang lainnya?

Sedetik kemudian, Gumi-_san_ dan Teto-_san_ menyerap kata-kataku ke dalam otaknya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menatapku dengan tatapan iblis mereka. Ga―gawat!

**End of flashback.**

Aku meremas unjung rok pendek berwarna coklat yang sedang kukenakan saat ini. Aku menyentuh dengan pelan dan sebentar rambut pirang panjang yang diikat setengah dari wig yang aku gunakan. Pipiku mulai memanas lagi begitu sadar bahwa banyak orang yang melihatku dengan pandangan iri dan juga pandangan... penuh nafsu?

"Hei, kamu, apakah kamu anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan rambut hijau. Sedetik kemudian, Gumi-_san _dan Teto-_san_ berdiri di depanku seakan ingin melindungiku. "Apakah kamu mau aku temani berkeliling sekolah?" tanya laki-laki tersebut dengan pandangan yang... susah dijelaskan.

Gumi-_san_ menengokkan kepalanya kepadaku dan berbisik dengan pelan. "Saatnya kamu untuk kabur, Len-_kun_! Serahkan saja Mikuo-_kun _kepada kami."

Aku pun mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabat Rin-_san_ dengan orang aneh berambut hijau itu. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, aku bisa mendengar suara Rin-_san_ dari salah satu ruangan dari sekolah itu. Aku pun membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan melihat Rin-_san_ yang sedang memimpin berbicara di depan kelas itu. "Waah, Rin-_san_ terlihat keren."

"Apakah ada yang ingin kamu ucapkan kepada ketua OSIS?" Aku terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan badanku. Aku melihat dengan terpana seorang guru yang masih muda dengan rambut berwarna pink terang yang panjang.

"_E―etto_..."

Guru berambut pink terang itu pun membuka pintu ruangan OSIS tersebut sehingga seluruh perhatian orang di dalam kelas itu tertuju kepada guru tersebut dan juga diriku. Secara reflek, aku menyembunyikan badanku di balik badan guru cantik itu. "Kagamine-_san_, sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh anak ini kepadamu."

"Ah, Luka-sensei." Rin-_san_ melihatku yang masih menyumput di belakang Luka-_san_ dan sedikit terkejut melihatku. Apa jangan-jangan penyamaranku dengan wig pirang panjang ini terbongkar? "_Kawai_!" Rin-_san_ melihatku dengan kagum. Luka-_san_ berjalan kesamping dan melihat kami berdua. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita mempunyai murid yang semanis ini."

Kedua pipiku merona. Ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji seperti itu. Tapi kalau saja pujiannya lebih pas denganku, aku pasti lebih senang dari ini. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_," ucapku dengan suara yang cocok dengan penampilan perempuanku saat ini.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan kepadaku?" tanya Rin-_san_. Aku membisu. Padahal aku tadi tidak mau berbicara kepada Rin-_san_, aku hanya ingin melihatnya saat sedang rapat saja. Jadi, apa yang harus aku jawab? "Katakan saja yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku. Itu sudah tugas seorang ketua OSIS untuk mendengarkan keinginan murid," ucap Rin-_san_ seraya tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Aku melihat Rin-_san_ dengan lekat. Ah, Rin-_san_ sangatlah manis jika tersenyum seperti itu. Aku bisa merasakan darahku menaik dan berkumpul di kepalaku yang kini memanas. Mulutku pun terbuka dan mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku ucapkan. "Tolong, mulai saat ini, teruslah berada di sisiku." Aku bisa merasakan aura bunga-bunga disekelilingku sampai Luka-_san_ membuyarkan aura tersebut.

"_Anoo_, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua?" Aku tersentak dan sadar bahwa ucapanku bisa menjadi salah pengertian jika diucapkan oleh seseorang dengan pakaian perempuan seperti ini.

Aku melihat kedua pipi Rin-_san_ merona dengan hebatnya. Apa dia merona karena ucapanku atau karena ucapan Luka-_san_? Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang leherku yang sangat tidak gatal dan tertawa garing. "_Sumimasen_!" Akupun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara tawa Gumi-_san_ dengan Teto-_san_ dari balik jendela.

**Di ruang ganti.**

Suara tawa kedua sahabat Rin-_san_ meledak dan menggema di seluruh ruangan ganti. Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Itu bukan hal untuk ditertawakan!" keluhku.

"_Daijoubu_! Rin pasti tidak akan sadar jika perempuan manis yang tadi dijumpainya adalah kamu," ucap Teto-_san_ sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena banyak tertawa.

Aku melepas wig panjangku dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari baju. "Tapi kalau dia mengetahuinya, bagaimana?" tanyaku masih sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

Gumi-_san_ berhenti tertawa. "Mungkin dia akan lebih suka denganmu jika kamu memakai pakaian seperti tadi?"

"Itu 'kan bukan hal yang bagus?" Aku mengambil baju yang biasanya selalu aku pakai dari dalam lemari bagian atas. Sebuah barang seperti tas yang sangatlah kecil berwarna merah terang jatuh bersama dengan saat aku mengambil bajuku. Aku mengambil barang itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sepertinya aku sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalku.

"_Nee_, Len-_kun_, apa kamu ada waktu? Sebenarnya kita memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahmu." Aku memandang Gumi-_san_ dan Teto-_san_ secara bergiliran. Rumahku?

.

"Jadi Rin belum pernah datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Teto-_san_ kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Seingatku, aku memang belum pernah mengajak Rin-_san_ untuk mampir.

"Waah, kalau begitu kita yang pertama sebelum calon pacarnya mampir? Kapan-kapan kita harus mengajak Rin!" ucap Gumi-_san _dengan semangat.

Tunggu dulu... mereka bilang, rumahku? Aku menghentikan langkahku sehingga Gumi-_san _dan juga Teto-_san _yang ada di belakangku menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian hingga membuat dua orang yang berdiri di belakangku kebingungan. "Ada apa, Len-_kun_? Apa kita tidak boleh mampir sebentar?" tanya Gumi-_san_.

Aku meneguk ludah. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku tidak ingat dimana rumahku berada."

**1 jam kemudian.**

"Bukankah ini rumahmu? Jangan menakuti kita dengan candaan aneh, dong!" Gumi-_san_ memajukan bibirnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku menatap rumah tua yang bisa dibilang sangat suram itu dengan teliti. Rumah dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Katsuki' ini terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Aku tersentak ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang ibu-ibu dengan rambut biru pendek yang sangat acak-acakan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap ibu itu.

"_Konnichiwa_!" ucap Gumi-_san_ dengan Teto-_san _berbarengan.

Teto-_san_ menyenggol badanku dengan wajah yang heran. "Ada apa denganmu? Cepat ucapkan '_Tadaima_' kepada ibumu!" Aku menatap balik Teto-_san_. Ibuku?

Ibu itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukan ucapan Teto-_san_ dan langsung bertanya kepada kami. "Katsuki _no otomodachi desu ka_?" tanya ibu itu sambil melebarkan pintu rumah tersebut.

"_Hai_!" jawab kedua sahabat tersebut dengan riang.

Perempuan yang sudah hampir tua tersebut tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang kemari. Silahkan masuk dan berdoa untuknya."

"Eh?" Kedua orang yang bisa disebut sebagai temanku itu terkejut dan melihatku dan bingung.

Aku terbelalak, beberapa bayangan Rin-_san_, kucing berbulu coklat yang ada dipangkuan seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda, dan juga seseorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat muda tersenyum kepadaku membanjiri pikiranku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan menggumam, "_Sou da, omoidasuta. Hontou no _Katsuki Len _wa mo inai da. Boku wa hontou wa _Katsuki Len _janakutte_." Dua orang temanku itu mencoba mendengar gumamanku yang sangat kecil. "Kkh!"

Aku melangkah menjauh dan berlari dari rumah suram itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh! "Len-_kun_! _Matte_!"

.

**Di taman.**

"_Nee, _Len-_kun_, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Teto-_san_ kepadaku yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara kedua lututku di kursi taman.

Gumi-_san_ berjongkok dan menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. "Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Aku menggeleng dengan pelan. "Kami akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari Rin. Jadi tenang saja. Jika kamu ingin memberitahukannya kepada Rin, katakan saja, oke?"

Teto-_san_ ikut menepuk pundakku. "Jangan lupa bahwa kita adalah temanmu, Len-_kun_. Karena bagi kami, kamu tetaplah Len-_kun_."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat kedua orang yang baik itu. "_Arigatou_." Beberapa kemudian, kedua orang perempuan itu sudah pulang kerumahnya karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil tas yang sangat kecil berwarna merah terang dan melihatnya dengan lekat-lekat. Aku baru ingat, aku bukanlah Katsuki Len yang sebenarnya. Nama itu adalah milik orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sampai dia menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya kepadaku. Dan aku datang ke sini untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

**Len POV end.**

.

**Esoknya, di festifal.**

**Rin POV.**

Aku tersenyum melihat Len yang sedang berlari ke arahku. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga," ucapku sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"_Gomen_, sudah membuatmu menunggu!"

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna sama sepertiku. Meskipun ada acara, ternyata dia tidak mengubah bajunya sama sekali. Bukankah baju yang dipakainya itu selalu menempel di badannya, ya? Apa dia tidak bosan dengan penampilannya itu? Kalau memikirkan tentang pakaian, bagaimana tanggapan Len tentang _kimono_ yang aku pakai ini, ya? Kupikir _kimono_ ini pas denganku karena warna _kimono_nya senada dengan warna rambutku dan untuk motifnya, ada beberapa motif daun di _kimono_ku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sebagai gantinya karena kamu biasanya yang menungguku dengan lama." Yah, memang sih, aku baru sadar kalau dia selama ini sudah menungguku dengan lama. Kok dia bisa betah menungguku di gerbang sekolah, ya? Aku saja ngerasa bosan menunggu sendirian tanpa ada teman untuk diajak bicara dan bergurau. "Ayo jalan."

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Len dan memainkan beberapa permainan yang ada di festifal kembang api, dan tak lupa juga aku dan Len meliihat kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Ah, lalu aku juga memberi tahu kepada Len bahwa aku menyadari kalau gadis yang menemuiku di ruangan OSIS adalah Len. Aku takjub dengan dirinya yang sewaktu itu sangat manis sampai aku ingin mencubit kedua pipi gemuknya itu.

Setelah puas bermain dan berbincang-bincang dengan panjang lebar, aku melihat kembang api yang masih saja diluncurkan di bawah pohon besar yang ada di luar tempat festifal. "Eh? Permohonanku?" ucapku sambil melihat Len yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tas kecil berwarna merah terang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, katakan kepadaku permohonanmu. Karena itulah tujuanku datang kemari." Len terlihat berharap aku akan mengucapkan permohonanku. Aku geli melihat mukanya saat ini. Len tetap berdiri tegap di depanku dan aku tetap melihat mukanya yang manis itu. "Lihat, di dalam tas kecil ini ada cahaya kecil yang dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu," ucap Len sambil membuka tas yang baru diambilnya itu. Aku melihat ke dalam tas itu. "Kosong? Kenapa kosong?"

Aku mengacak-acak rambut pirang Len. "Mungkin tas itu sudah kosong dari dulu?" Aku mencubit pipi empuk milik Len dengan lumayan keras. "Lagipula yang terpenting saat ini, adalah kebahagiaan kita berdua, bukan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Len mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap tas kecil yang ada di genggamannya. "Tapi, ini juga penting, bukan?" Aku berpikir. Ah, mungkin itu memang penting. Karena itu memang tujuan Len untuk menemuiku selama ini, bukan?

"Tapi... aku tidak tahu akan meminta permohonan apa kepadamu." Aku menaruh jari telunjukku di daguku agar terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu."

Len tersenyum senang dan melihatku dengan berbinar-binar. "_Hontou_?" Aku tertawa kecil sehingga rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Len. Manisnya.

"Baiklah... ini dia permohonanku yang selama ini kamu tunggu-tunggu." Len mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa berhenti melihatku dengan tajam dan juga dengan penasaran. Aku bisa melihat keringat yang mengalir di leher putih milik Len. Apa dia kecapaian atau dia sedang gugup, ya? Aku menarik napasku dan membuangnya dengan pelan. "_Zutto... Itsumademo... atashi no koto suki de itte kudasai_."

Aku melangkah mendekati Len dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku sadar, aku telah menyukai anak ini. Aku menyukai senyumannya, tingkah lakunya, dan juga sikapnya yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku melepaskan pelukankanku yang erat dan menatap wajah Len. Eh? Dia menangis? "_Gomen_. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Len terlihat menyentuh air matanya dan menggeleng. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan milikku dan menghapus air mata milik Len. "_Arigatou_." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Len. Apa dia baru saja berterima kasih kepadaku? "_Hontou ni arigatou_," ulang Len. Gaah! Wajahnya sangatlah manis hingga mukaku terasa sangat panas!

Aku tidak tahan melihat sisi manisnya jika begini! Bisa-bisa aku mimisan sekarang juga! Aku memikirkan apa yang kira-kira bisa membuat aku pergi untuk menenangkan hatiku? Ah, aku tahu! "L―len, aku pergi untuk membeli minuman kaleng dulu, ya!" ucapku dan langsung pergi berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit _kimono_ku agar aku mudah berlari.

.

Aku berlari menuju pohon besar dimana Len akan menungguku. Dua buah kaleng berisikan _cappucino_ aku peluk dengan erat agar tidak jauh. Aku berlari dengan secepat mungkin karena takut Len menungguku dengan lama. Setelah aku sampai, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke pohon itu dan tidak menemukan Len. "Len?" Apa dia pergi ke festifal lagi, ya? Aku akan mencoba menyarinya di kerumunan festifal, deh. "Len? Len!" Aku terus-menerus berlari sampai aku melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang diikat satu. Ah, itu pasti Len! "Len!"

Len membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. Dengan sangat pelan, bibir Len seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia terlalu jauh dan terlalu banyak orang yang berdesak-desakan yang menghalangi. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu, Len!" Aku mulai berlari untuk menghampiri Len.

Bruk.

Aku tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Len yang berdiri jauh di depanku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Apa Len akan meninggalkanku? "Jangan pergi! Len! Len! Len!" Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir di pipiku saat ini. Seharusnya, aku bisa mendengarkan kata-kata yang Len ucapkan.

Arigatou_, Rin-_san_,sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya dan kapanpun._

**Satu tahun kemudian.**

Aku menghela napas dan melihat apartemen baru yang akan aku tempati bersama Lily-_nee_ mulai saat ini. Aku merasakan geli di kakiku dan melihat bahwa kucing yang selalu mengikutiku sejak kejadian festifal itu sedang mengusap-usap badannya di kakiku.

Aku mengangkat kucing itu di depan mukaku dan memperhatikan wajah bulatnya. Bola matanya biru, dan juga bulu-bulunya berwarna coklat terang. Kucing ini, sangat mirip dengan Len. "Bodoh! Untuk apa aku memikirkan _fairy tail_ yang tidak mungkin terjadi?" Aku tersenyum kecil menatap kucing yang mirip dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. "Kamu kucing yang aneh, ya." Dan kucing itu mengeong dengan gembiranya.

**Kembali ke tahun yang sebenarnya.**

Aku memeluk kucing berbulu coklat yang entahlah akan aku namakan siapa dengan erat. Tiba-tiba, kucingku melompat dari pelukanku dan berlari menuju festifal yang kebetulan diadakan di dekat bukit ini. "Hei! Tunggu!" Aku melihat kucing manisku itu ditangkap dan dipeluk oleh kakakku yang kalau tidak salah sedang datang ke festifal bersama pacarnya. "Lily-_nee_!" teriakku.

Lily-_nee_ menoleh dan melihatku. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, kucing berbulu coklat itu melompat dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di dekat pohon besar yang penuh kenangan untukku. "Hei, keluarlah! Ayo, kembali kepadaku!"

"Mungkin kucing itu ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa dia ingin meminta maaf karena waktu itu dia tidak menemanimu sampai festifalnya selesai."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. "Lily-_nee_?"

"Kamu tahu? Kemarin aku bermimpi tentang kisah kalian berdua dan dia menitipkan pesannya padamu kepadaku," ucap Lily-_nee_ yang sedang berdiri di sebelah pacarnya yang berambut pirang. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan berat. Kenapa rasanya Lily-_nee_ sedang mengatakan bahwa kucing ini adalah Len? Benarkah?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Apa ada lagi pesannya?" tanyaku sambil memeluk kucingku yang baru saja menghampiriku.

"Dia bilang, dia akan selalu mencintaimu." Aku tersenyum pahit dan mengelus-elus bulu lembut milik kucingku. " Dan juga, dia ingin kamu untuk bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang."

Aku tertawa kecil dan menatap kucingku. "Padahal di dalam kamusku, tidak ada kalimat jika aku akan memacari kucing. Tapi, kurasa aku ingin menghabiskan festifal ini bersama kucingku tercinta," ucapku sambil menempelkan hidungku dengan hidung kucingku.

Tanpa aku sadari, ada cahaya kecil yang dikenal sebagai cahaya penanda bahwa permohonan seseorang telah terkabulkan keluar dari diriku. Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya, karena aku terlalu bersenang-senang di festifal sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya.

Ah, aku ingat, saat dulu aku menjenguk ibuku di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan kucing berbulu coklat yang sangat familiar untukku di atas pahanya. Apa sejak dulu kamu selalu memperhatikanku, Len?

_Katsuki, apa kamu mendengarkanku? Sekarang tuanku berbeda denganmu. Dia baik, manis, pintar, dan cantik. Aku sangat mencintainya. Apakah ini yang kamu mau selama ini? Apakah aku mengabulkan permintaanmu? Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini, biarkan aku bersamanya. Aku ingin permohonannya terkabulkan. Aku mau mencintainya dan menjaganya kapanpun dan dimanapun__._

**Tamat**

_Nande ayamaru no__?= _kenapa kamu meminta maaf?

Katsuki _no otomodachi desu ka_?= apakah kalian teman Katsuki?

_Sou da, omoidasuta. Hontou no _Katsuki Len _wa mo inai da. Boku wa hontou wa _Katsuki Len _janakutte_oh iya, aku ingat. Katsuki Len yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada. Aku bukanlah Katsuki Len yang sebenarnya.

_Zutto... Itsumademo... atashi no koto suki de itte kudasai_selamanya… sampai kapanpun… tolong cintai aku.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai aakhir bagi yang mereview maupun yang tidak. Aku sangat mengahargai kalian. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yang mendukung cerita ini (kalau ada) sampai-sampai mau membaca cerita ini sampai akhir.

Karena cerita kedua kali ini sudah selesai, sampai bertemu lagi di ceritaku yang selanjutnya! Bye bye!

Review, please?


End file.
